


Can't Stay

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, don't leave"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Here's another one for ya.
> 
> I'm not sure how I feel about the title for this, but I honestly couldn't think of anything better.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Please, don't leave. I can't lose you."

Skye narrows her eyes at the man standing in front of her. He has a sad, pleading look on his face. "Yeah?" she questions. "Well maybe you should have thought about that before you slept with another woman."

"I'm sorry, Skye," he takes a step towards her. She remains where she is. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"Sorry isn't going to fix this, Grant," she tells him honestly. "I've gone through stuff like this before and it hurts like hell."

"Then stay, we'll figure all of this out."

"There is  _nothing_  to figure out," she tells him in a soft, yet hard, tone. "You're obviously bored with me and unsatisfied with just make out sessions. I would say I'm sorry about that, but I'm not. Because after what I've gone through in the past, I don't sleep with someone right out of the gate. I really liked you, Grant. That's why I wanted to wait. I wanted our first time to be special."

"And it can be," he tells her, stepping just a bit closer.

"No, it can't," she whispers, this time taking a step back from him. "You cheated on me, Grant. I can't just look past that."

Frustrated, Grant balls his hands into fists and pulls at his hair, closes his eyes and groans. "I was weak, okay?" He looks at her. "She came over here unexpectedly and threw herself at me. I tried pushing her away."

"But you didn't."

"But I tried, I really did. I kept telling her I have a girlfriend—"

"Had."

"But she wouldn't listen to me. I didn't want to do anything with her, Skye."

"But you did, Grant. Despite how much you try and defend yourself, saying how you tried to stop her and all of that, you still gave in. You still had sex with her. Willingly."

"It didn't mean anything to me at all. I only met her once, I barely even knew her."

"And that's what makes it hurt the most," Skye tells him with tears in her eyes as she turns around and walks towards his apartment door.

Grant sighs frustratingly, "Skye, please! Don't go! I love you!"

Skye stops in her tracks, turning around to face him. "You what?"

"I love you. I wanted to say it someplace special, but then…all of this happened."

"You love me?" she asks him.

He nods his head, "Yeah."

She narrows her eyes again, "Well you should have thought about that before you cheated on me. Goodbye, Grant." She opens his apartment door and steps out, slamming it shut behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below.
> 
> Also, I need your input. I need a clever movie title for a superhero movie about Quake and Hellfire. They're both superheroes. If you have a suggestion, drop me a line. It will be considered. Thanks. :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
